buckstestfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Grand Exchange Market Watch
First Archive What is AbsMinPrice and AbsMaxPrice? What exactly is it? Is it the + or - 5% of the current market price or the ceiling and the floor? 22:50, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :The abs'olute '''max'imum '''price and the abs'olute '''min'imum '''price for that item - the hard price ceiling and/or floor set by jagex in the exchange. Most items have this blank as it is unknown, not many items have actually reached one of them, usually junk. 22:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::This should be clarified on each article; most articles with this use it as the current min/max prices. That is what I thought it was D: Ajraddatz Talk 22:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::It does note that in Template:ExchangeItemHelp, maybe it could be clearer. AmauriceBot updates that field automatically, and its processed here (max) and here (min). 23:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Instead of ExchangeItemHelp, the information is now held at Template:GEMWHelp. See Forum:Reforming GEMW instruction templates. 03:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Can we make a herb index? A herb index might be useful. Or maybe a herblore index, including potions as well. 10:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Grand Exchange Market Watch/Herblore has existed since December 2007. --Saftzie 00:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats not a herb index. Im talking about something like the log index, metal index and food index. 06:57, July 24, 2010 (UTC) This Should be on the CTI page instead as that is what it's based on. 09:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I've asked Azliq7 about this. Hopefully we'll have it made or know why it can't be made soon. 21:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Grand Exchange Market Watch/Herb Index Ta da. 03:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you! Woah, herbs really have gone up in price a lot. 07:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) People keep editing the rare/discontinued items' prices I would fix it but when I try to correct the prices, when I submit the actual price the price change box does not load it. Game card 17:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Game card 2010 July 15th 18:06 Price rounding I notice there is a lot of price rounding on updated prices. Presumably this is because when looking at non-ingame sources like ge database or any other ge-looking up service, it will usually have a value rounded to 3-4 significant figures. Unfortunately, what this causes is, incorrect price updating. Should this be allowed? The other day, yesterday I think, I updated the price for the 4 godsword with their exact prices (looked up in game and put that exact number) only to have someone come 2 hours later, and, without looking at what the actual price is, update it by rounding it and making it incorrect. The change could be small like +/- a few thousand, but when that happens, and we're using the rounded values here, it won't correctly reflect the price change. Once again, should this be allowed? Godel 15:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :We can't do anything about it. Our bots access the GED for their prices - they cannot go ingame as then that would break the rules and risk banning and other bad consequences for us. Feel free to update items to their accurate value manually, though. The only problem there is that its hard to tell what is and what is not vandalism, without being a member stood at the GE. 18:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Unforutnately, as it stands, editing unrounded prices is in fact vandalism, so we can't really have that either can we? Godel 19:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::The problem is that humans only update about 12-20 prices a day, whereas about 16-1800 actually change. The GEDB is very inaccurate at prices near (above) 1,000 and 1,000,000 but we are limited to what Jagex supply. SmackBot will not update any price that has been changed since it identified a change itself, and it checks about once an hour, this decreases the chance of it overwriting a better price entered by a human. Rich Farmbrough, 20:30 24 August 2010 (GMT). Exchange:Test Looks like there is an item on the GEDB being picked up... Rich Farmbrough, 20:25 24 August 2010 (GMT). GE Price Update link popup code When viewing items in an Infobox Item template, and gemw = exchange is set, GEPriceUpdate seems to be used to insert a link to update the price. Some months ago, the old method of manually editing a template was replaced with code to pop up a small dialog box. There are two modifications I think would greatly streamline these new boxes. However, I do not know WHERE to find the code for that feature. It is in a template or partly in an external JavaScript or CSS file? First, after clicking the update link, the box appears, but you have to manually click a second time to move the cursor inside the box. I'd use some JavaScript/DOM to focus on that box and spare the extra clicking. Second, after hitting Enter or clicking the Update button inside the small dialog box, the new data is submitted. This is where the data and time stamps are all magically handled and updated, which is great. However, afterwards, I get a little JavaScript alert style browser popup (triggering a system sound effect), which further requires a click or enter keypress to dismiss. I would also like to remove that. These two things are annoying, cumbersome, and serve no purpose. It would be improved without the extra clicking. I'm willing to do the coding/debugging, if I have access to it. It seems rather trivial. I've tried searching around in templates and in externally linked JavaScript and CSS pages, and can't find any of the text messages from either the dialog box or the javascript alert. So any help appreciated. If there's some further policy to follow before saving changes, inform me of that, and a pointer to a page outlining the specific policy that may apply to this situation. Warp9pnt9 17:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Price Forecasting One major contributor to price/stock forcasting has been the use of genetic algorithms and neural networks to accuratly find patterns in complex situations of past data, and construct a model to generate predictions for proper purchase and sale moments. It has become extremely effective on the most risky securities markets, in unstable and analytically unpredictable markets (Like the runescape economy). While mainly being used in the stock market I see no reason why it cannot be applied to runescape item price forcasting. All that is needed to make a model is data (a lot of data, say the price history of coal for the past three years.) I was wondering whether a record of this data (not in only graphical form) has been kept, and if it has how can I get a hold of it? Thank you, Timothy Cookson Weirwindle 04:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Some Questions I have two questions: 1)How is the Common Trade Index calculated (i. e. the formula) 2)Has the RuneScape economy gotten so low that the CTI reach below 100? Thanks in advance! 01:42, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Where is the best place? Where is the best place to put this calculator? I think it would be useful to have it somewhere. 16:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I've added it to a part of the main GEMW page. 08:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, it looks good where it is. Thx 09:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Idea.... Weekly Analysis? Before you all start screaming speculation and opinions, I would like to say it would be ENTIRELY possible to have a weekly analysis, updated weekly, or even daily. It could list reasons for price rises or falls, or talk about upcoming events that may impact the Grand Exchange. With all the factors effecting prices today, I advocate an impartial, unbiased evaluation of the market's performance either weekly or daily. :And how are you going to find a impartial, unbiased person who is going to evaluate the market? And what if he's wrong? Will he get the blame? Will he have to pay your loss? I don't think this is a good idea, as it's not a fact, but an evaluation, and this wiki is trying to be as encyclopedic as possible. Evaluations could differ per person who evaluates the situation. The one might say it's because of this, the other might say it's about that. 01:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :If you can do that, feel free to do the same for the real economy - I hear it's fairly well paid ;) King Runite1 00:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Bars unless im an idiot, gold and silver bars need adding to the materials section 15:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) i found it after i wrote it dont worry, i am an idiot it seems 15:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Armor/Weapons Index Hello. Is there a way to put up an index for armor and weapons, and one for all items combined? Thank you. 01:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Dark_wizzie Graph+Table Can we get a really big graph and possibly a table to go along with it? Both would be very helpful. Superheating Grand Exchange market watch I think a superheating grand exchange market watch 'would be usefull. Would'nt it? I think lots of ores are updated frequently allready it would be just the calculations in a nice table for steel bars => 2*price + 1*price +rune price would be the cost and 1*bar price the gain. Substract these and we would have the profit (or loss...) 18:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, I now created an account and I am very willing to contribute but right now I can't (it's protected, you know). Like i said (to make it extra clear, in other words) my goal is to make a "'Superheat profit Market watch". It's very similar to the high alchemy market watch with the difference that there is a need to watch more items (ore, coal, nature rune, bar). And of course it would consist of every type of bar/ore. A plus point is that these items are allready updated regularly so this calculator would be quite accurate. I really hope that somone helps me in making this cause right now it's only a (good?) idea of mine. Looking forward to response ;-) Djdieter 21:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Value of money/monies The CTI, and particularly the CTI graph, is, in my opinion, an excellent tool for assessing the overall health of the RuneScape economy. However, it traces only commodity values per coin. I would be interested in seeing the existing market data used to construct the inverse: a graph which traced the value of the coin relative to the CTI. I would also be interested in seeing the values of the reward tokens, credits, sticks, etc. which are tradeable, or the indirectly calculated values for those which can be used to buy tradeable items, plotted with the coin. While I understand that this is a huge task, which would likely require the work of bots, I think it would provide a simple yet effective analysis of the overall economy in addition to that provided by the CTI graph. 23:41, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I really need to go make an account on the wiki. 23:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *goes* Historical Prices Are all of the historical prices saved anywhere as individual data points? Some kind of place where the numbers that make up the charts are stored. That would be invaluable. thanks for the help Gman050 11:42, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not really. But you can find and extract from the history page for each item. 12:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Updated price I noticed the price of Nature runes has gone up from 109 to 111, and I attempted to change this, but couldn't find the bit that lets you edit prices. If someone else wants to update it thats fine but if you could also let me know exactly how to get to the editing page so that I will be able to help in the future, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! Quietunrest (talk) 16:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Charts Bugged The historical charts are not loading! Help! I've tried refreshing the page and everything.